gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou
MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou (aka Xiaoshou) is a space mobile armor produced by the Human Reform League. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile armor used by the Human Reform League (HRL) to guard its space territories during the Solar Power Wars until the adaptation of the MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 3Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Tieren Space Type ProfileHigh Grade 1/144 MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type model kit manual The HRL's mainstay mobile suit at that time, the MSJ-04 Fanton, was purely ground-use and had no space version.High Grade 1/144 MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type model kit manual While HRL had prototype space-use mobile suits then, they were rare and only assigned to ace pilots. As indicated by its name, which means "Small Hands" in Mandarin Chinese, the Xiaoshou has two arms and a propellant tank is attached to its body instead of legs. About 8 meters tall, this compact machine is highly mobile and is armed with a smoothbore gun. As the production of mobile suits increased and their weaponry improved, Xiaoshous went from fighting in the same team with them at the frontline to functioning at the rear. After retiring from combat service, the Xiaoshous are mostly deployed as work pods for space development work, orbital elevator's maintenance, etc. As the Xiaoshou is developed from work pod for constructing the orbital elevator, it is familiar to the facility's operators. During orbital elevator maintenance, the Xiaoshou operate in team of 3 units, one carrying out the maintenance while the other two protect it. The Xiaoshou's arms are capable of delicate work and it has won high praises from workers with its high performance and low operating cost. This is supported by the sales of the machine to civilians and the licensed production of civilian-use version. The Xiaoshou is thus now often classified as a workloader. Armaments ;*80mm x 50 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :Mounted on the right forearm, this shell-firing ranged weapon is the Xiaoshou's only weapon. Little is known about its capabilities. History The Xiaoshou served as the HRL's primary combat machine in space until it was replaced by the MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type. After that, it was mainly used for work purposes. When she was still studying, Chall Virgo (who acquired the code name of Chall Acustica after joining Celestial Being) was her school's top player in workloader competition. She once tried to use a Xiaoshou in a competition but failed as at that time, there were still may combat use Xiashous. As a result, she only won second place. In AD 2314, a huge swarm of alien life forms known as the ELS approached Earth and the Earth Sphere Federation Forces deployed every machine they had, including the Xiaoshous.Gundam.Info's Gundam MS Movie Files: MS of the Earth Sphere Federation Forces (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Theatrical Edition) As the deep space mothership, the Celestial Being, was being outfitted as the frontline headquarters for the battle against the ELS, one Xiaoshou could be seen operating near the ship's 80m grade GN Laser. Gallery Xiaoshou.png|Front and Back Gundam 00N Xiaoshou.jpg|Unarmed unit conducting maintenance on the Orbital Elevator (Gundam 00N Chapter 3) Gundam 00N Xiaoshou1.jpg|Non Scale Scratch Build (Gundam 00N Chapter 3) Gundam 00N Xiaoshou2.jpg|Non Scale Scratch Build & Lineart (Gundam 00N Chapter 3) References External links